1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mowers used for cutting lawns and more specifically to mower decks equipped with blower assists that are interconnected to a grass collector by a chute.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mower decks, such as those carried by a lawn and garden tractor, are commonly equipped with a chute or duct leading to a grass collection system that is in turn carried or pulled by the vehicle. Often times the cut material is propelled through the duct by an auxiliary blower to assure the desired flow of material to the collection system and enhance the pick up of grass and other materials.
When the duct or blower becomes clogged, the operator must physically remove the material. To do this, he must uncouple the duct from the blower housing and check both for obstructions. Since the vehicle, mower, and auxiliary blower will all shut down as the operator dismounts the tractor, due to the standard automatic seat kill switch, uncoupling of the duct and removal of the material clogging it or the blower should proceed safely.
However, the operator must remount the vehicle and restart the vehicle, mower and blower to determine whether the blockage has been eliminated. If he does not reconnect the duct, he and bystanders may be exposed to the risk of being hit by objects thrown from the blower as it is restarted.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a ductworkblower structure that minimizes the likelihood that the operator or bystanders would be exposed to objects propelled by the blower impeller when it is disconnected.